Feels Like I'm Losing My Best Friend
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Kurt though Blaine was coming to New York to spend the weekend with him, not break his heart. Major S4 spoilers


**So basically I hate everything right now... I found out about the break up last night and I actually stayed up all night sobbing over it. I really, really hope they get back together... Honestly if they don't I'm going to have some problems, I'm in pain just from writing this story ;_;**

Kurt looked around his small apartment at least twelve dozen times. Everything had to be perfect. Positively perfect considering it was the first time he'd be seeing Blaine in weeks. He missed Blaine so much he had spent their time apart crying himself to sleep. He was _so _thankful that he would have Blaine all to himself this weekend.

He took a deep breath and looked at his watch, he had to pick Blaine up at the airport at twelve o'clock and it was now half past eleven. He judged the amount of time it would take to get to the airport from his apartment and came to the conclusion that he had to leave now, even if the airport was only five minutes away.

Kurt walked down to the street outside and took a deep breath, he loved New York. Of course, he really wished that Blaine was here with him but he knew soon he would be. He hailed a cab and instructed the driver to take him to the airport. He honestly could not stop smiling. He had so many plans for this weekend; little did he know that they'd all be dashed.

He jumped out of the cab and paid the cab driver. He darted to the small little flower shop in the airport. He must've spent twenty minutes looking for the most perfect flower arrangement. Eventually he decided on red, white and pink roses. He held them tightly in his hand as he waited for Blaine's flight to get in. He stood, bouncing on his feet back and forth waiting for the dark haired boy to walk towards him. He closed his eyes momentarily and imagined Blaine getting off his flight, seeing Kurt, throwing his arms around him, kissing him and hugging him, telling him that he loved him. He opened his eyes to see that a few passengers were getting off their flight. He took a deep breath, he knew Blaine would be walking throw those doors soon.

Person by person walked by Kurt, and none of them were Blaine. Most of them launched into the arms of loved ones, others just walked off briskly in a businesslike fashion. Kurt saw a girl about his age wrap her arms around another girl's body and kissing her passionately. He smiled; they kind of reminded him of Brittany and Santana.

Slowly and surely Blaine got off his flight. Kurt saw him and squealed a little. He ran to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"Blaine!" he shrieked, as he held his boyfriend tight, "Blaine, I can't believe you're here!" Kurt smiled as he let go a little bit, remembering the flowers that he had gotten Blaine. "Oh, these are for you." He handed the bouquet to the younger boy, who took them and smiled at him.

"They're lovely, Kurt, thank you." Blaine replied as he stared at the mixture of gorgeous flowers. Kurt merely shrugged and smiled even more enthusiastically at Blaine.

"I have so much planned for this weekend, baby." Kurt stated as he took hold of Blaine's hand, "Let's go get your bags and then we can head home." Kurt basically pulled Blaine to the bag area, unaware as to how his boyfriend stared at him with his big, hazel eyes. He stared at him like it was the last time he'd ever be able to look at him like this, and in a way, he was right.

Blaine looked around at Kurt's small apartment. It was more like a shack than an apartment. The walls had chipped painting, and Blaine swore he saw a mouse at one point.

"It's not much," Kurt started, "but it's all I can afford." He shrugged and took Blaine's bag, putting it into his bedroom. It was the only room that looked semi-nice, but it still wasn't very great. Blaine sighed, Kurt deserved better than this small apartment. He deserved to live in a penthouse or something else amazing.

"So," Kurt sat down on the couch, smiling at Blaine with his huge, glasz eyes. His eyes held so much innocence it almost made Blaine cry, and not for the first time that day. "I have so much planned for us." Kurt said once again as he took Blaine's hand, "I for one think we should have breakfast at Tiffany's. Also," Kurt went on to talk about the millions of things he had planned for his and Blaine's weekend together. Blaine zoned out, all he could do was stare at Kurt and hold his hand. He hated the reason he was here. He felt as if at any moment he could break into tears. Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had so much potential to do anything he wanted in New York. Blaine knew that if Kurt really concentrated on his internship at Vogue that sooner or later he'd-

"Blaine, didn't you hear me?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with his loving eyes, "I said let's go take a walk, Battery park isn't that far from here, only a few blocks." Kurt stood up and pulled at Blaine's hand, "Come on, it's really beautiful there." Blaine took a deep breath; he knew that he was going to have to do this sooner or later.

"Yeah… I wanna take a walk, but… Kurt we need to talk." Blaine muttered out. His voice was barely a whisper and it cracked slightly. Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, as if he had noticed the pain in Blaine's voice.

"What about?"

"C-can we just talk when we get there?" Blaine asked, not knowing why he had.

"Sure…" Kurt responded as they two walked out of the door, Blaine wished that he could just grab Kurt's hand, but he couldn't make this harder on himself, or more importantly Kurt, than it already had to be.

Blaine was acting weird, that's all there was to it. When Kurt had kissed him earlier he barely returned it, he was quiet and he was constantly looking at Kurt with big, sad eyes. At first Kurt had dismissed it as jet lag, but now he wasn't so sure.

The two were now walking in Battery Park, talking about small little things. Nothing important, just awkward small talk. Kurt couldn't handle it anymore; he stopped dead in his tracks and turned so that he was facing Blaine.

"Blaine, what did you need to talk about?" he asked quickly. Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt sadly. He then looked down at his feet and up at the sky.

"We can't do this anymore." Blaine whispered, Kurt felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him.

"C-can't do what?" he asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"This… us," Blaine answered, looking at Kurt straight on, "I love you Kurt, and if I really love you I have to set you free."

Kurt shook his head, this wasn't real, this wasn't happening. Blaine couldn't be breaking up with him.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt, listen," Blaine started, "You can't live your dreams while still dating some kid back in Ohio. You can't, Kurt. You can't. You have to move on and live your dream."

"No!" Kurt screamed, "No, Blaine you can't! You can't do this to me! You said you loved me. Do you remember? You said that I was the love of your life! Please don't break up with me!"

Kurt had tears streaming down his face; he couldn't believe that was losing Blaine. The love of his life, he was losing him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I do love you, Kurt!" Blaine yelled back, "You are the love of my life; I'm doing this because I love you." Blaine softened his voice and reached out to take Kurt's hand to comfort him, "Kurt, you're so amazing, you have so many talents. You can do anything here; I'm just in your way…"

"No you're not!" Kurt cried, "Blaine, you're the only thing keeping me going here!"

"Kurt, you don't need me. Soon enough you'll move on and you'll be with some great guy who'll be good for-"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, "Stop!" he screamed through his sobs, "Just stop!" he ran off in the direction of his apartment, sobbing all the way, he had just lost the most important thing in his life.

_Stop, just stop! _The words echoed in Blaine's ears, he had waited for Kurt to be out of sight for him to break down into sobs. He had just lost his best friend. His everything. He bowed his head slightly and sobbed. He kept telling himself he did the right thing, though through his thoughts he sobbed. He had never cried this much in his life, he fell back onto one of the benches. Everything was over between them. Everything was over, and both of them were heart broken.


End file.
